


Rage

by Tsula



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, Angry Drax, Death, Drax saves the day, F/M, Fluff, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsula/pseuds/Tsula
Summary: You knew the moment he kicked the door in that he was angry. Far more than you had ever seen or thought him capable of. He didn’t look like the man you’d come to count on and ended up falling in love with. And in some ways he wasn’t. Because right then he was not Drax: he was The Destroyer. A dangerous being who struck fear into the hearts of monsters and men alike.





	

**Author's Note:**

> One of several short fics I wrote just because Drax needs more love and he likes to give me random scene ideas. It's been sitting in my revise folder foreeeeever.

You were well aware that Drax was dangerous. However it was often hard to reconcile the ‘Destroyer’ with the man who brought you flowers to brighten your mood and carried you over a shallow ravine because he feared you might slip. He was much too sweet with you to be anything quite so terrifying and infamous. 

It was a rare day indeed when you got to see the other side of him, if only because he was determined to keep you far removed from battle. In his eyes you were much to soft and breakable to be anywhere near combat. According to the others he was also “snippy” and “distracted” when you were on the battlefield: inadvertently or otherwise. 

So it was generally agreed upon that you hung back where it was safe while they took care of business. It might have been a little insulting if you’d had much of an interest in battle; but you were not exactly trained as a warrior. You’d been called a decent shot, but only when your targets weren’t moving. Or worse: shooting back. 

True, you worried more when you were left behind; but they always managed to come back alive and intact. And it was better that they didn’t have to worry about you and potentially get hurt by the distraction. You could handle worrying so long as they stayed alive. As long as they came back. 

However, one day staying behind turned out to be the more dangerous option. With the group off saving people there was no one there but you when danger came a knocking. 

They had the bright idea to take you hostage as leverage against the Guardians. However, they didn’t take into consideration the mood this might put them in. Drax especially. 

You knew the moment he kicked the door in that he was angry. Far more than you had ever seen or thought him capable of. He didn’t look like the man you’d come to count on and ended up falling in love with. And in some ways he wasn’t. Because right then he was not Drax: he was The Destroyer. A dangerous being who struck fear into the hearts of monsters and men alike. 

Naturally the bad guys thought they had a chance. Probably because they’d never actually seen him in action or they thought the sight of you tied up would stop him in his tracks. If anything it just made him angrier. 

He tore into them in a way that left all witnesses stunned and terrified. It wasn’t just killing them, it was brutalizing them. He was making a statement with their suffering. Saying in no uncertain terms exactly what would happen to anyone who thought to put their hands on you. A bold and powerful declaration that had the others rethinking their allegiances in a hurry. 

The smart ones dropped their weapons and fled—the guy with the gun to your head included. Those remaining decided there was safety in numbers and held that belief as they charged to their deaths. It might have flickered when he took off two heads with one swing, but you were sure the last man standing regretted his choice right up until the moment Drax cut him in half. 

Which just left you and the Destroyer as the only two living people in the room. No doubt the rest of the Guardians were near by, but they were smart enough not to get in his way. 

He started coming closer, but he was much slower about it. He didn’t meet your eye as he cut through the bindings holding you still. He even backed away a little to give you your space. 

He towered over you and yet somehow still managed to look small and vulnerable. As if he were afraid of you in some strange way, afraid of what you might think or do in that moment. Maybe he worried his actions might scare you away. Make you want to run from him out of fear of what he was capable of. 

The only thing you could think of was wanting to be closer to him. To be held by him because it was only his arms that would make you feel safe. 

It must have taken him by surprise when you lunged into his chest, holding yourself to him with a frenzied sort of desperation. His body froze against you, but only for a moment. Soon his shoulders fell in relief as he granted your unspoken wish and wrapped you up tight against his chest.


End file.
